A flat panel display mainly includes an array substrate having a plurality of switching elements and an opposing substrate. Generally, the switching elements include a gate, a channel layer, and a source, and a drain electrically coupled to the channel layer. The switching elements may be amorphous silicon (α-Si) TFTs, low temperature poly-silicon TFTs, organic TFTs, or oxide semiconductor TFTs, as well as other elements.
In operation, a thin film transistor is susceptible to the influence of backlight, ambient blue light, or UV light which result in a shift in a threshold voltage (Vth), thereby affecting electrical characteristics and the stability of the thin film transistor.